oaorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xian: The City of Progress
Origins A mountain surrounded by islands amidst the clouds... Beauty seemingly unreachable... A challenge for those willing to use their ingenuity to climb ever higher. And so ever higher climbed those with a head for theory and those with the skills to make it reality. Separating themselves from the ground, they build a city in the sky, with the mountain as a core. With a mind for aesthetic, the city was crafted to add to the outer beauty of the area, and with a mind for functionality they made the most of the space within each island and structure. Environment A City in the Sky... Sitting above the clouds, most weather passes underneath without benefit nor harm. Due to this, the city's farms are artificial, using such technologies as hydroponics and environmental control to make up for the usual problems faced by both normal farmers and the islands' lack of weather. For newcomers, oftentimes the strong winds and thin air can be a concern. The buildings, however, are made to be quite secure and numerous backups are in place to prevent falling. On the off chance one does fall off, a nigh-invisible net combining both magic and technology is stretched under nearly all gaps and monitored closely to retrieve those it catches. Another point of concern might be that with no clouds to block light, it can often be quite bright. Well, to them it's just another business opportunity. If it's too bright, then why not buy these state-of-the-art sunglasses, made with recyclable synthetic materials and the latest manufacturing techniques? Lastly, one of the things a visitor might expect, if they think about it, is that the city should be ridiculously cold at that altitude. And they'd be right, if not for the regulated heating throughout the entire city powered by some of the abundant clean energy this city produces. For a city focused on progress at all costs, you might be surprised at how well they take care of the mountain and it's surroundings. Some say it's a matter of pride, others say it's fear that if they don't, it might all just come crashing down around them. In reality, it's a bit of both and then some. None desire their city to be ruined, and the magical nature of the floating islands is a subject of interest and study. If they ruin their research material, what good can come of it? Power Supply With nothing getting in the way, highly efficient Solar Panels generate massive amounts of electricity during the day, and the strong, prevalent winds make Wind Turbines highly effective as well. Furthermore, a prototype Mana Reactor is currently in development, although completion is liable to take awhile. MOD Program As the city at the head of Science, their spare attention would inevitably turn to solidifying their own position. For this purpose, The Multistage Operational Development Program was created. Institutes created by this program are required to produce people or equipment viable for military purposes, in exchange for gaining a release from certain laws that would hinder their research including obtaining illegal materials or performing experimentation on sentient life. However, if your research is deemed to be cost ineffective or incapable of producing the requisite results, institutions may also be shut down on a whim due to being funded mostly from the government's money. Such was what happened with the Synthetic Research Facility (although it's results were gladly adopted by Newpoint and (Outcasts)). However, in the public eye, the MOD Program is far more benign. "Working towards the betterment of society," after all, can typically be provided for with the leftovers and subpar results of those Institutions' research projects. Electromagnetic trains can be created from the theory behind railguns, cellphones can be upgraded from the tech created by communications research, and efficient weaponry can be turned non-lethal for the city's police force to use. And above all else, the creation of Espers. A cheap (if time consuming) process that doesn't require illegal materials and can occasionally produce military capable Espers surpassing even Xian's best unconventional weaponry, there was no doubt that despite it's low chances of providing a true military success, the benefits from having a person with abilities such as Telepathy or Teleportation (among many, many others) in the service of the city were enough that Espers became the main public 'face' of the MOD Program. The other aspect that the MOD Program is publicly known for would be Cybernetics. Ranging from prosthetics to augmentations, from parts to full bodies, from internal to external, from domestic to military... Cybernetics could be considered to be one of the greatest successes of the Program on both sides of the proverbial coin. Being able to enhance a body beyond normal limits, conceal weapons efficiently, or even emulate esper abilities (Although such models are unknown to the public)...the myriad of uses for Cybernetics make them quite popular. Insert an AI into a Full Body model and you've got yourself a population of Androids as well. Keep it external and you have power suits that can be used by nearly anyone. Internalize it and there's a good chance no one will ever know it's there... Gallery D0 Peak.png | District 0: Peak D0 Main.png | District 0: Tourism and Acclimation D1.png | District 1: Administration D3.png | A Botany Lab in District 3 D4 Main.png | District 4: Residential D4 Cafe.jpg | A Cafe in District 4 D6 Main.png | Mana Reactor prototype, District 6 Category:Cities Category:Science